Heads or Tails?
by Jawshy
Summary: Honda and Jounouchi play a game of Heads or Tails... with a steamy twist.
1. The Game!

_oOo I'm on a roll, let's get this pairing popular, people! :3

* * *

_

The kettle boiled while two mischevious boys were standing quite near to it, both their eyes fixed on the steam gushing out of the top.

After a few seconds, Jounouchi shifted a bit, putting one of his hands on the countertop and giving a small, cheeky smile. Honda eyed him, quite suspicious of what he was going to do.

Jounouchi used his other hand to reach for the salt, while Honda wasn't looking. He used the hand on the countertop to move around the counter while making sure Honda directed his full attention on that.

He brought the hand with his salt to Honda's cup. He thought he had just got away with it, when-

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that salt?" Honda burst out, quite angry.

"What do you think?" Jounouchi sarcastically questioned, moving the salt over the cup.

Immediately, Honda grabbed Jounouchi's arm, trying to move it away from the cup. Jounouchi resisted, trying to tip the salt upside down, but failed. After about thirty seconds, Honda used his other arm to push Jounouchi away from the counter.

Jounouchi kept his stance and tried shoving Honda out of the way, but Honda was already lunging for the salt.

Jounouchi skimming Honda's arms with his fingers, but managed to pull an arm around his waist to stop himself from falling. Honda flailed a bit, but stayed on his two feet, he tumbled backwards after Jounouchi's weight proved too much for his weak position.

Honda slammed back first into the door, with Jounouchi right in front of him. Jounouchi still had his arm around Honda's waist, and their faces were way too close for comfort.

"Do you want to play a game?" Jounouchi asked in a surprisingly seductive voice.

Honda gulped.

"What sort of game, Jou?" He shifted his weight a bit, but to no luck, Jounouchi wouldn't budge!

"Well, I was thinking, a game to decide who gets the salt!" Jounouchi's eyes darkened a bit, "But there's a catch..."

"What's the c-catch?" Honda stuttered, knowing there would probably be some messed up punishment.

"Well, whoever loses has to take off an item of clothing, we can do that until one of us is... um... I guess until we've ran out of clothes?"

Finally the kettle stopped boiling, but they were too deep into the conversation to care.

Honda's eyes widened and his throat went dry.

"Wh-what? But that sounds a bit... extreme?" Honda exclaimed, not really wanting to say what he thought, because he didn't want to hurt Jounouchi's feelings.

"Please! I've seen it on TV tonnes of times! It'll be fun!" His voice was full of enthusiasm. He obviously wasn't going to back down from the idea, and Honda knew, he had known Jounouchi too long to not realize this.

"Fine... but don't stare at me for too long." Honda finally gave in, adding a little humor.

"I'll try not to." Jounouchi winked, causing Honda to laugh. If this was _anyone_ else, they would not be doing this, but this was just one of the weird things of their friendship. They weren't really scared to do things with eachother that could be inappropriate, and they'd confine in eachother, not wanting to spread their personal worries to the rest of the group.

"So, what game are we going to play?" Honda asked, still a bit startled from the punishment.

Jounouchi pulled a penny out of his pocket.

"Heads or tails?" He asked, ready to flip it into the air.

"Wow, seriously?" Honda looked at it in disbelievement. He was expecting something much harder, but it would make sense, since it's a game of luck.

"Just pick."

"... Heads?" Honda hoped it would be heads, he at least wanted Jounouchi to demonstrate first since he seemed like the expert.

The coin flipped in the air and landed firmly on Jounouchi's hand. He placed his hand down on his other arm and looked up at Honda.

He waited for a few agonizing seconds. Honda was so curious as to who would have to go first.

Jounouchi's hand started to rise, Honda had a bad sense of doubt.

"HA!" Jounouchi shouted in victory... It was tails._ Crap. _Honda thought, and felt nervous.

"Come on then, take something off." Jounouchi pressured him, hoping for him to be dumb enough to take something important off first, but his hopes were crashed when he realized Honda was wearing socks.

Honda reached down to his socks and took them off.

"You said any piece of clothing." Honda smiled, smugly.

Jounouchi gave him a death glare and flipped the coin again. He hoped it would be Honda again, as he was only wearing a shirt, jeans and socks, while Honda had a jacket on.

He removed his hand from the coin, and it was...

"Damnit." Heads. He bent down as Honda did before, and took his socks off. Now he really hoped it was Honda, he was out of protection.

He looked over at Honda, he had a very clear poker face on. Jounouchi flipped the coin up in the air again, and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the result, even though he was sure Honda would make some sort or reaction. He opened one of his eyes, and slowly took his hand off the coin...

It really wasn't his lucky day today.

"Shit!" He grumbled, looking at Honda, with a small blush on his face. Honda giggled.

"Hurry it up, we don't have all day." Honda spoke up, waiting for Jounouchi to take an item of clothing off.

Jounouchi moved his hands down to the tip of his shirt and his waistline. _What to take off? _He pondered, _Nyeh, I'll just go with my shirt... it's not like Honda's not seen me topless before._

He started to pull his shirt up, first showing his abs which seemed a bit more well defined than Honda last remembered. Then he pulled it over his head, revealing his pecs and shoulders. Honda looked a bit phased by this, although he'd seen him shirtless tonnes of times, something seemed weirder this time...

He couldn't quite put a finger on it. He playfully ran a finger down Jounouchi's abs.

"Someone's been working out." He joked, not realizing the shiver he just sent down Jounouchi's spine, then nudged him.

"You're totally gonna be next to take something off!" Jounouchi yelled, picking the coin up and flipping it again. It landed on tails.

"Finally!" Jounouchi yelled in exasperated joy. Honda shrugged it off and took his jacket off, he didn't look nervous whatsoever... until...

The coin flipped and Jounouchi quickly took his hand off, it was tails, _again._

"Ah, crap." Honda groaned, seeing the 'oh so smug' smile on Jounouchi's face. He reached down to the tip of his shirt and started to take it off. It was proven that his tan is his natural skintone as his stomach is just as tan as his face is. He started to lift his shirt up more, his abs a bit more defined than Jounouchi's. Then he finally got it over his head, and blushed when he saw Jounouchi's look on his face.

"Um... Jou? Are you okay?" Honda timidly asked, quite embarassed.

"E-eh?" He stammered, and realized he was staring, "Oh, um, I'm fine, sorry." His face went quite a deep shade of red, a deeper blush than Honda's.

Honda took a step forward to Jounouchi.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if you're not going to flip that coin, then-"

Jounouchi flipped the coin up before Honda could finish his sentence...

They both watched in complete silence and complete concentration, trying to mesmerise the coin into their own will.

Jounouchi slapped the coin onto his arm and looked into Honda's eyes with determination, recieving a very similar look.

He lifted his hand slowly, and moved it away immediately.

_**"NO!" **_Honda screamed in complete disray. It landed on tails, again, "Have you rigged this?"

"Nope, it's a fair game, now remove your pants!" Jounouchi replied, smirking evily. Honda shot daggers at him with his eyes, and undid the button on his jeans. He started to unzip the zipper, feeling Jounouchi's stare burn into his soul. He started to feel quite flustered and blushed again. He tried pulling his jeans down, but almost brought his boxers down with him. His face as red as a plum, he fixed his boxers, making sure nothing actually came out, and continued to pull his pants back down.

Jounouchi's face with a light shade of pink, he noticed that Honda had quite a big... bulge. It looked slightly bigger than his own, something that he would of course, never admit, but knew quite well.

Honda then bent down and slid the jeans off his feet, he was now in his underwear only. Jounouchi looked him up and down.

"Woah..." He accidently said outloud, Honda gave him a very questioning look.

"Woah?..." Honda suspiciously eyed him.

"Yeah, woah, because I'm _winning_, and you're not!"

Honda looked a bit pissed now, but there was nothing he could do except hope it would land on heads...

Which it did.

"What the- GAH!" Jounouchi yelled, all of his confidence from before completely shattered.

He lowered his fingers to his zipper, and tried to tug on it. It wouldn't unzip. He tugged and tugged, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hello? A little help?"

Honda came closer to him and leaned down, trying to inspect the problem. Jounouchi realized how awkward this way, Honda was literally staring at his crotch! Honda realized what the problem was and tried to fix it, and then pulled the zipper down completely. Jounouchi felt soft tingles run through his body from the soft pressure of Honda's fingers on his groin.

This was uncomfortable.

Honda finally got up, and allowed Jounouchi to pull his jeans down. Jounouchi finally got them from around his ankles and they were both standing there, in front of eachother, in their boxers. What a situation.

Jounouchi was about to pick up the coin when...

"Do we have to um... take the... underwear off?" He asked, quite nervous.

"Yes of course we do! They do it like that in the TV shows!"

"What type of TV shows were they exactly?"

"Um, reality TV?"

"... That explains everything." Honda let his guard down. _It wouldn't really matter if they saw eachother's penises, right? They were both just friends, so what would it matter?_

The coin flipped in the air, the metallic shine glimmering in the daylight. It reached a certain point and gravity overtook the penny and it shot down into Jounouchi's hand. He turned his hand over, and placed it onto his arm. Jounouchi's hand seemed to shake a bit in fear of what the result would be. Honda's hands were also shaking, showing they both had very similar emotion right now.

Jounouchi's fingers twitched and he slowly removed his hand from the coin, desperately hoping it would be tails.

Honda's eyes were glued to his hand, waiting for him to reveal the coin, very impatiently.

Then the coin was in sight.

It was tails.

Jounouchi snapped his head to Honda immediately. Honda rubbed the back of his neck, showing signs of being quite nervous. His fingers brushed down the smooth skin of his abs. He finally grazed the rough texture of the waistband of his boxers. Grabbing the band, he looked up at Jounouchi again. They were both blushing madly.

He then started to pull them down. He went slow until he finally got to the shaft of his penis. He was deciding whether to just pull them straight down or slowly.

Jounouchi eyed him, not knowing what to expect. Was he big or small?

Honda then pulled his boxers down quite quickly and firmly, and let go of them, straightening himself out.

Jounouchi's jaw dropped a bit, he was quite big! Honda's face went red immediately, noticing Jounouchi's look of amazement.

"Um... J-Jou..." Honda managed to utter out, very embarassed.

"Huh? Oh." Jounouchi couldn't take his eyes away. It was so... hypnotising! He felt himself... drooling?

Honda saw the saliver dribble down Jounouchi's face and his face went even redder, if that was possible!

"... Um... Do you... l-like it?" He asked, quite shy and shocked by his best friend's reaction.

"It's big." Jounouchi shifted his weight and managed to look into Honda's eyes, "Do you use anything to keep it... that big?"

"..." Honda had no reply to the question at hand, he didn't know where to look, what to do, or what to think of! This was such an awkward moment! He just begged no one would walk in unexpectedly. That would be a disaster.

Jounouchi took a step forward and leaned closer to Honda's ear.

"Looks like you lost." He whispered seductively, "There's another punishment game."

"E-Eh? What punishment game?"

Jounouchi lifted his knee so it rubbed softly against Honda's now erect member.

Honda let out a low growl, not knowing what to do.

"Here, let me show you." Jounouchi pushed Honda to the door and pinned him against it.

"You realize we're both males and best friends, right?"

"Blame it on the hormones, now shut up and fucking kiss me before I shove my tounge down your throat first."

"Aggressive."

* * *

_Hahaha, this was so much fun to write! If you would like me to write a full detailed lemon for the last part, just request it in your review. ^_^ The wonders of hormones~_


	2. Lemon!

_**As requested by VampireZozo, here's the lemon of the story. ;D There's not many HonJou lemons, so hopefully this will add nicely to that section.**_

* * *

Jounouchi sat down on the floor as he waited for Honda to come back. They had just finished a heavy make out session, and wanted to take it to the next stage... but Honda wanted to get something first before they do.

_He was taking a long time..._

Jounouchi moved his hand to his cheek as he recalled the events that had just happened...

Tongues sliding in and out of mouths, bodies pressed up against each other, erections, rubbing against each other...

Just the thought of it was giving him a raging erection. Let's not forget Honda's body... Hard abs, strong arms, slender legs, and his face looked perfect.

Before he knew it, he was touching himself over the thoughts he was coming up with. He would of stopped, but with Jounouchi, it was very hard to stop...

**Very... hard...**

He stroked the shaft of his penis, feeling the soft skin and the hard shape in his hand. Each thought became dirtier... and dirtier... and dirtier...

Until finally he imagined him and Honda having sex. He longed for Honda to feel inside him, and vice versa. His hand shifted a little and he let out a moan from the change of pattern in his strokes. He used his other hand to grope his balls and massaged them softly, letting out more lust filled moans.

Despite touching himself, he imagined so hard that it was Honda touching him, and somehow it worked. Moan after moan, he started to form a name. No, it wasn't Honda... instead it was _'Hiroto'_, a name that Honda wasn't used to.

He moaned the name out quietly at first, but his voice began to get louder as he felt his muscles tighten bit by bit. Soon he was screaming the name across the house, eyes shut completely, moving his hand up and down in a very fast motion.

Then... he felt an unfamiliar hand touch his bare shoulder. Snapping out of his thoughts, he immediately stopped masturbating and opened his eyes quickly to find Honda inches away from his face.

"Never knew you felt so strongly, Jou..." Honda teased, giving a wink.

Jounouchi's face flushed to the shade of a tomato in a few mere seconds, and he almost fell back, if it wasn't for the door right behind him, holding his position.

"Sh-shut up Hirot- I mean... _Honda!_" Flustered and frustrated, he began to calm down. _I wonder what I looked like just then? _He wondered.

"Well, I've got what I wanted..." Honda changed the topic, trying to make it less awkward.

"Oh?... What have you-" Jounouchi was cut off as he was pulled up off the ground and turned around. "Hey! What's with the man handling?"

Honda ignored him and pulled both of his arms behind his back and took out... a pair of red, fluffy handcuffs.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Jounouchi demanded, quite confused by where this was going.

"You'll see."

Honda put the handcuffs around Jounouchi's wrists, leaving his hands bound together and locked them in place.

Jounouchi struggled, trying to move, but it was no use. Honda held him in a dominant position.

Then, Honda took a blindfold from the side where he left the things he got. Jounouchi's eyes looked around frantically, and then he saw red fabric coming towards his eyes. He tried to move his head away but Honda's hand had a firm grip of his head. It was useless, he was completely helpless.

Honda tied the blindfold around Jounouchi's head and then decided he could experiment. He still held Jounouchi so he wouldn't fall and then moved his lips to one of Jounouchi's ears.

"Are you _ready?_" He seductively asked. It looks like the tables have turned and Honda was the dominant one...

Jounouchi gulped and felt a few beads of sweat run down his face. "Y-Yes..."

By now, both boys were hard as hell, Jounouchi could feel Honda's hard-on from his leg.

Honda let Jounouchi rest against him for a few minutes, and then took his left hand and slowly rubbed it down Jounouchi's torso. He let out a few short moans as it passed over his sensitive nipples and abs.

Honda then took a feather from the side, and put it into his right hand. With his left hand, he decided to toy with Jounouchi's nipple, pinching and teasing it. Jounouchi tried bucking his hips forward to thrust, trying to pleasure himself, but it didn't work.

"Uh... uncuff me!..." Jounouchi begged, but Honda ignored his pleas, obviously enjoying his friend's embarrassing state.

He used the feather to trail down his abs very slowly.

Jounouchi's hips bucked more and more, he desperately tried to relieve himself of this now hurting pleasure.

"Honda... I don't know... how much... I can... take!" He gasped out in between breaths, desperately fidgeting with his bound hands.

Honda could feel Jounouchi's fingertips brush against his erect member and let out a short, but very lust-filled moan. Jounouchi could barely hear this, but it gave him an idea. He kept messing with his hands behind his back, trying to touch Honda more and more, knowing it would aggravate him, and there would be nothing he could do about it.

Honda, in response, decided to brush the fingertips of his left hand all around Jounouchi's torso and abdominal region, sometimes digging his nails in softly. He used his right hand to slide the feather around Jounouchi's nipples, causing Jounouchi to moan 'Hiroto' again, making him buckle more and more.

Honda was really enjoying watching his helpless victim, when suddenly, Jounouchi made a gap with his index and middle fingers. He slid both of his fingers around Honda's bulging penis, and slowly began to rub them along his shaft. It didn't cover much area, but it seemed to work, as Honda shifted uncomfortable and started to growl softly into Jounouchi's ear.

It seemed Jounouchi still had some dominance left in him, so Honda had to really show him who was boss. He decided to shift positions.

He spun Jounouchi around, startling him a bit.

"What gives?" He demanded, but was shut up when he was forced onto his knees.

"Suck." Honda ordered, waiting for Jounouchi to reply.

Jounouchi let out a low aggressive growl in return, instead of obeying his orders.

"That's naughty, Jou... I thought your teachers taught you to obey those higher than you!"

"Hehe... Higher than me?" Jounouchi questioned, and then Honda was brought down onto the floor.

"What are you-!" Honda was going to ask something, but was quickly cut off by Jounouchi's body falling onto him.

"Who's higher now when I'm on top?" He gave a cheeky smile, and Honda smiled too.

Jounouchi lifted his head up, and Honda noticed the blindfold was gone.

"What happened to the blindfold?" Honda asked, confused.

"Looks like you forgot to tie knots properly. It fell off."

Honda wrapped his arms around Jounouchi and whispered in his ear, "Do you still want to **do it?**"

Jounouchi shuddered from the moist of Honda's lips, "Yes..."

Honda unlocked the handcuffs on Jounouchi's hands and took them off. Almost immediately, Jounouchi's hands spread across Honda's body, exploring every inch of skin.

Honda stood up, picking Jounouchi up with him, and grabbed the lube from the side. He made his way over to the kitchen table and placed Jounouchi on it.

He then walked into the lounge, picking up a cushion and went back to Jounouchi.

"We're doing missionary."

"How do you know all this stuff? Done it before?"

"No... internet."

He placed the cushion underneath Jounouchi's lower back to lift his ass up in the air.

"Are you ready?" He asked, picking up the lube.

"For the last time, yes! Just fuck me, jeez!"

"Okay, okay, feisty..." Honda grabbed the lube and started to apply it to his penis.

After he finished, he positioned himself in front of Jounouchi and put his hands on his hips.

Hesitating, he began to move forward, until he felt his erect member insert inside of Jounouchi.

Jounouchi let out a sharp and loud moan, not used to this unfamiliar pleasure. Honda slowly slipped back out.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, fuck… Keep going!"

So he obeyed. This time he picked up the speed, and didn't stop after thrusting once. Jounouchi's moans grew louder if possible, and Honda moved one of his hands to Jounouchi's penis.

He grasped it in his hand and started to pump up and down, causing Jounouchi's whole body to go into a spasm. His desperate cries grew more intense as each pump and each thrust was made.

After a few more thrusts, a word was forming in his moans, again. 'Hiroto'...

So Honda did what any normal person would do, he returned a name. As his muscles started to tighten, his moans became audible too, and he started to cry 'Katsuya' out.

A rhythm of 'Katsuya' and 'Hiroto' became clear despite the very loud and intense moaning filling the air. Sweat started to form on both bodies, and the flustered lust spread throughout both bodies.

Thanks to all the teasing before-hand, it was building up to a very memorable orgasm.

The climax was nearing and Honda went faster, if that was even possible! Jounouchi and Honda gave each other clear eye contact as their loud moans got deeper and more passionate.

Finally, Honda's whole body shook, and he let out an almost silent last moan, before his fluids shot up and out and he climaxed. He almost tripped over after finishing, but caught himself and decided to focus on making Jounouchi orgasm too.

After a few more pumps to Jounouchi's penis, he finally climaxed and they both stayed there with barely any energy.

Honda let out a sigh, and used the last remains of his energy to pick Jounouchi up.

"Where... to... now?..." He asked, almost breathless

"Bed."

Honda carried him up the stairs and to his bedroom, where he forced the duvet on his bed back, and lay Jounouchi down. Instantly, he collapsed onto the bed too, on top of Jounouchi, too tired to even shut the door.

Jounouchi chuckled, "Am I really that heavy?"

"Well, after a long hour of sexual foreplay and anal penetration, I'd say so."

Jounouchi pushed him to the side, so he could pull the duvet down onto them. After adjusting the bedding, he lay back down, and Honda snuggled up to his chest.

"Night, _best friend._" Jounouchi teased, and Honda let out a grunt in reply.

"Shut up, **Katsuya!**" He groaned, earning a light slap on his head.

After a few moments of silence, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Anzu turned the spare key in the door, wondering why no one was answering.

_Oh well, looks like it'll just have to be a surprise visit. _She thought, _I'm sure they won't mind!_

She crept through the house to the lounge, noticing no one was there, and the only thing wrong was a missing cushion...

Then she went through to the kitchen...

She couldn't believe her eyes!

There were red, fluffy handcuffs on the floor, with a feather and a blindfold next to them. Clothes were all over the room, and there was a coin on the floor. The kettle was full and there were two cups with unmade tea. The missing cushion was on the table, and it seemed there was a white substance on it!

_What the hell has been going on in here?_

She demanded answers! She went to the stairs, assuming they must be in Honda's bedroom. As she walked up the stairs, she could hear loud snoring.

She got to Honda's room, and noticed the door was open and then there was a lump in the bed.

She walked over to the bed and pulled the duvet out, to find...

_Honda and Jounouchi? Together? In bed?_

A blood vessel in her nose must of popped from the thoughts, because she got an instant nosebleed! Covering her nose, she turned on her heel and quickly ran out of the house.

_Now I know not to intrude and just leave if no one is answering!_

_**

* * *

**__**Hehehe, what did you think? ;) Did I do well, or terribly? xD**_

**_VampireZozo - _'Cause I'm boss, I totally Beta-ed this, lol, :D Jawshay's writing is great and… I fapped ;D LOL! Reviews? :D**

_**3**_


End file.
